ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Realm of the Gargoyles
Description The Realm of the GargoylesDr. Cat. "The Realm of the Gargoyles". Ultima VI Clue Book: The Book of Prophecy. Origin: 1990. Pages 60-61. was the original homeworld of the gargoyles, located on the other side of the world from Britannia. Travel to the Realm of the Gargoyles was only possible through a dungeon or with the Orb of the Moons. History The Avatar unknowingly visited the Realm of the Gargoyles by the way of the Great Stygian Abyss in Ultima IV, entering the Shrine of Singularity to read the Codex of Ultimate Wisdom. After Ultima V, the collapse of the Underworld caused the Realm of the Gargoyles to begin tearing apart and falling into the Ethereal Void. These two events fulfilled the first and second prophecies written in the Book of Prophecies, directly precipitating the Gargoyle War. The Avatar visited these lands again in Ultima VI by the way of dungeon Hythloth. Only one island remained at that time which held the gargoyles' center of learning and knowledge. Several "pools" of void were also visible on the surface where pieces of the remaining land had broken away. It is believed that the Realm of the Gargoyles vanished completely after the evacuation of the gargoyles. Inhabitants * Beh Lem * Bolesh * Caretaker * Farmer Nash * Farmer Krill * Foodmaker * Gargoyle Healer * Goodscrafter * Lord Draxinusom * Lor-wis-lem * Naxatilor * Snake Charmer * Valkadesh * Weaponsmith * Wingless Gargoyles Places * Shrine of Control * Shrine of Diligence * Shrine of Passion * Shrine of Singularity * Hall of Knowledge * Tomb of Kings In Ultima Online The Realm of the Gargoyles also exists in the 2009 Ultima Online expansion Stygian Abyss, which introduces gargoyles as a playable race in Ultima Online. The land is called Ter Mur, which is Gargl for "world". As the Realm of the Gargoyles never collapsed into the Ethereal Void in Ultima Online lore, the world is much larger and include several gargoyle settlements. The main city of the land is known as the Royal City. The southeast corner of the map is a nearly identical replica of the Realm of the Gargoyles in Ultima VI, and is known as the Holy City. Ter Mur also contains space for player housing. 1 Trivia * There is a common and widespread misconception that the Realm of the Gargoyles and the Underworld are one and the same, likely originating from the line in the Ultima VI Compendium which states that the gargoyles had only been seen in the Underworld prior to their appearance in Britannia. However, the Compendium is written from the perspective of Lord British at a time when no human was aware of the existence of the Realm of the Gargoyles. Every subsequent manual contains the true origin of the gargoyles. * In the Book of the Underworld, located within the gargoyles' Hall of Knowledge, it is clear that the gargoyles view the human lands as part of their Underworld. This reinforces the view that the Realm of the Gargoyles / Underworld misconception is race-centric. * There is an exact replica of the Ultima VI map in Savage Empire; although, it can't be reached by normal means. References External Links *Map of Ter Mur at the Ultima Online Travelogues & Adventurer's Guide Category:Location in Britannia Category:Ultima VI